


Phoebe/Joe Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Phoebe Freestone/Joe Fanelli (I call her Jenny in my stories) that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Joe Fanelli/Peter "Phoebe" Freestone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. First Date

Anonymous asked: Anything about Jenny and Phoebe, maybe their first date?

Surely they shouldn’t be so nervous. They have known each other for quite a while, they were friends for a long time: so what was the problem? 

Well, the problem was that this was different this time. Their relationship had changed, and they weren’t sure how to handle it just yet.

Jenny was the first one to break the silence. 

“You look beautiful.” She was red as an overripe tomato, but her smile was sincere, and Phoebe couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Thank you. So do you.”

That was true: Jenny looked positively gorgeous in her suit, and if Phoebe’s heart beat a little faster than usual, well then. So be it. 

“I’m glad we finally… Decided to have a proper date.” Phoebe said, and Jenny nodded with a little chuckle. 

“It was about time, wasn’t it?" 

Phoebe laughed softly, her eyes glimmering in the dim light of the restaurant.

"Well, yes.”

“How do you think Freddie and Jane will react?” Jenny asked, already laughing. 

Phoebe just groaned, though her mouth was twitching into a smile too. 

“They will flip. They will demand why we haven’t told them sooner.”

“Probably.” Jenny chuckled, reaching over the table to hold Phoebe’s hand, making her smile. 

“But let’s focus on us instead, okay? We could deal with them later.”

Phoebe nodded, lacing their fingers together. 

“Sounds good.”


	2. Why Me?

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Joe, Pheobe knows that she's not what you would call a looker. She lets jenny know thatJenny is free to leave her for greener pastures. "You don't have to settle for me"

Having a girlfriend that looked like Jenny was an amazing root for insecurities. Knowing that this same girl dated Freddie, gorgeous, dainty hourglass Freddie was an even bigger of a blow.

Phoebe tried not to let it get to her, she really did, but it wasn’t an easy task.

She looked nothing like Jenny with her muscular arms and abs and tomboyish charm, and she looked nothing like Freddie with her tiny waist and perfect curves. She was just…well, she was Phoebe.

She wondered so many times, why Jenny would settle for her. Surely she could choose anyone, being a damn stud!

And yet, she was with Phoebe.

Phoebe just wished to know why.

*

She wasn’t really subtle about her agony, and Jenny caught on that something was not okay right away. She sat Phoebe down one day, despite her protests of everything being okay, not letting her off the hook.

“Out with it.” Jenny said, kneeling before Phoebe who was sitting on the couch, taking her hands in hers.

‘‘What is bothering you, baby?”

Phoebe blushed and bit her lip, averting her gaze. She felt tears well up in her eyes immediately, and she blinked hard, trying to ignore them.

‘‘It’s just…Why are you dating me?” She asked, voice wavering, unable to look Jenny in the eyes.

‘‘What?” Jenny asked, utterly confused. ‘‘Baby, what kind of question is that?”

Phoebe scoffed bitterly, wiping at her eyes.

‘‘I’m not exactly a beautiful princess, Jenny. I would understand if you’d want to…if you want to be with someone else instead. You don’t have to settle for me.”

She snifled, feeling the tears run down her face. Jenny cupped her cheeks, tilting her head to look at her.

‘‘How can you say that? I love you. I want to be with you, and only you.” Jenny said softly, and Phoebe shook her head, letting out a shaky breath.

‘‘You deserve better, Jenny. Someone tiny and petite and slim and beautiful. Someone who doesn’t look like me…”

‘‘This is nonsense.” Jenny cut her off softly, kissing her knuckles. 

‘‘Phoebe, I only want you, okay? You are beautiful, and smart, and funny, and easily the sweetest person I’ve ever met. I don’t want tiny, and petite and whatever the hell, I don’t need that when I can have you!”

She pulled Phoebe close to her chest, letting her weep to her heart’s content.

‘‘Trust me, baby.” Jenny cooed, kissing the top of her head.

‘‘You’re the only one I want.”

She pressed a kiss onto Phoebe’s lips, smiling up at her softly, wiping her tears.

‘‘Please don’t think so little of yourself.”

Phoebe couldn’t help but smile a little at Jenny’s gentle eyes and sincere voice. She knew her insecurities won’t go away that easily, but with such an amazing girlfriend like Jenny by her side, she knew she would manage.


	3. High School Musical

Anonymous asked: (Any ship) being in their high school musical (any musical you want)

Seeing Jenny serenading that pretty blonde girl wasn’t a very comfortable feeling. 

Phoebe felt her heart seize painfully as her lover stood under the balcony, calling out for her Juliet. 

Their drama class only consisted of girls now, so they had an all-female cast, and of course, her hot tomboy of a girlfriend got the role of Romeo. 

And she was the nanny. Of course she was. 

Half-way during the song, Jenny suddenly turned away from Juliet and looked straight up at her where she was lurking in the wings, and gave her a smile that made her heart skip a few beats. 

And then, her romantic - but nonethless an idiot- lover started serenading her instead of Juliet, and Phoebe was red from head to toe. 

“Fanelli!” their teacher yelled, practically boiling. 

“Keep your eyes on your Juliet, damn it!" 

"Sorry, Miss Clarke.” Jenny said softly, her eyes still not leaving Phoebe.

“I got distracted by the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on-and shouldn’t Romeo be inspired by beautiful things?" 

Phoebe blushed even deeper, some of their classmates giggled, and Miss Clarke huffed. 

"Alright, this is the end of rehearsal for today!" 

People were spilling out of the theater now, and Phoebe walked back to Jenny, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"You’re an idiot. If you keep this up, you’ll get kicked out of the musical.”

“I don’t care.” Jenny said, wrapping her arms around Phoebe’s waist and pulling her close. 

“They should have casted you as Juliet anyways.”

“That would never happen.” Phoebe sighed, ruffling Jenny’s hair lovingly. 

“But you do make a great Romeo.”

She looked over Jenny’s outfit, making her grin. 

“Yeah, you like it? ‘Cause then I’ll keep it. And I’ m gonna serenade you like you deserve.”

“Stop making me blush!” Phoebe laughed, swatting at her head playfully. 

Jenny just grinned, pressing an overdramatic kiss to the back of her hand. 

Maybe Phoebe wasn’t casted as her Juliet, but that won’t stop Jenny from treating her just as gently.


	4. Happy Birthday

Anonymous asked: Jenny and Pheobe fluff! Maybe celebrating a birthday?

Jenny’s mouth watered at the delicious smell coming from the kitchen: it hit her nose the second she walked through the door. 

She followed the scent, her face nearly splitting with her wide grin as she spotted Phoebe lighting the candles on a cake, wearing the most beautiful light green kimono Jenny had ever seen. 

“Wow.” Jenny chuckled, causing Phoebe to whip around with a smile. 

“Hey, you.”

Phoebe finished lighting the candles, holding the tray with the cake, her smile shining brightly. 

“Happy Birthday.”

Jenny grinned, leaning forward to blow out the candles, but not before she wished for Phoebe and her to always stay together. 

She kissed Phoebe after she was done, long and sweet and happy. Phoebe blushed softly as she pulled away. 

“Let’s cut your cake.”

Jenny cut it evenly, stabbing her fork into it and shoveling it into her mouth. It tasted fantastic. 

“Amazing.” Jenny said, smiling around a mouthful of cake. 

“This is the best cake I ever had.”

Phoebe laughed softly, watching with a smile as Jenny ate two slices, groaning appreciatively at the taste. 

She took Phoebe’s hand and kissed her knuckles lovingly, leaning her cheek against her warm palm. 

“Thank you.”

Phoebe just smiled, kissing her on the lips gently, tasting the sweetness on her lips. 

Jenny pulled back, raking her eyes over Phoebe’s kimono with a grin. 

“Vanilla cake, and my beautiful girlfriend in a beautiful kimono? This is the best birthday I ever had.”

“Well,” Phoebe started, blushing a little, though there was a hint of a smirk playing on her lips, 

“I might have another surprise for you.”

Jenny grinned knowingly. 

It truly was the best birthday, and it was just about to get even better.


	5. Off The Ground

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Jenny. Jenny loves being picked up.

Jenny was always used to being the stronger one, picking up her dainty little girlfriends and twirling them around in the air, making them giggle and shriek.

She was used to that- and she loved that, but sometimes she wanted to be on the receiving end of this particular attention.

But well, Jenny was a strong girl, and she was butch, so it made sense girls didn’t even try picking her up…

Until Phoebe.

It was accidental at first, with Phoebe hugging so hard she lifted her off the ground, and Jenny shrieked, wrapping he arms around Phoebe’s neck to keep her balance.

Phoebe blushed when she realized what she did, and she carefully put her down, ducking her head.

“Sorry.” she stuttered. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Actually,” Jenny started, a grin spreading across her lips,

“I kind of enjoyed it.”

She really did. It was fun, being picked up and made to feel light and small.

From then on, Jenny sometimes demanded being picked up.

“You’re like a baby.” Phoebe laughed as Jenny extended her arms, but the latter just grinned.

“Don’t judge me, okay?”

Phoebe chuckled, wrapping her arms around Jenny and lifting her, twirling her around in the air before kissing her, and Jenny practically melted in her arms.

“Your femme girlfriend babying your strong butch ass doesn’t make you feel insecure?” Phoebe teased, and Jenny lightly swatted her head.

“Not at all. Can you do that twirl again?”

Phoebe laughed in disbelief, but she complied, much to Jenny’s amusement.


	6. So Beautiful

Anonymous asked: Jenny knows her girlfriend is beautiful. But it's really something when Pheobe gets all dolled up for a date.

If you asked Jenny, she would say that Phoebe was a perfect goddess. She didn’t give a shit about what anyone said: her girlfriend was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

Phoebe was beautiful even in sweats or ridiculous pyjamas, making Jenny’s heart flutter whenever she saw her.

But when Phoebe went all out and dressed up?

Then Jenny transformed into a cartoon figure with her eyes bulging out of her head and her heart bursting out of her chest.

Phoebe wore a magnificent green dress, one that hugged her curves perfectly; the cleavage was just perfect, putting the goods on tasteful display, and the gorgeous statement necklace just emphasized it even more.

Her hair fell down in soft waves, looking mesmerizingly soft to the touch (and Jenny knew from experience it was really soft).

She looked like a dream as she walked down the stairs, and the way she moved Jenny could see the dress had a slit up on one side.

Okay, okay, she could handle this without passing out.

She caught a whiff of soft vanilla scent as Phoebe reached her, and Jenny grinned.

“You look so beautiful.” she sighed, roaming her eyes over her, making Phoebe blush.

“Thank you.”

Jenny was aware she was staring like an idiot, but who could blame her!?

“I need to watch out tonight.” Jenny teased. “Everyone will want to steal you away.”

Phoebe laughed softly, and Jenny kissed her sweetly on the lips before offering her arm.

“Shall we leave, gorgeous?”

Phoebe nodded, linking their arms together.

Jenny grinned all the way to the restaurant. She really had the most beautiful lover, and now everyone was jealous of her!


	7. Lace Always Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, oral sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie taking Phoebe shopping so they can surprise Jane and Jenny with something sexy (as well as build Phoebe's confidence!)

Phoebe was quite sceptical about the whole thing, but Freddie practically dragged her along, cheerfully tugging on her hand as they marched through the shop.

“I mean, you’d look great in anything.” Phoebe said shyly as Freddie picked herself a hot red lacy set with a garter belt.

“Just like you.” Freddie said, holding up a sheer pink babydoll.

“Look at this, Phoebe! Jenny will cream her pants if she sees you in this.”

“I don’t know…” Phoebe bit her lip, eyeing the flimsy lingerie. It looked gorgeous, but how would that look on her…?

“Just try it.” Freddie insisted.

“You are beautiful. And Jenny knows that too. She melts everytime you look at her, of course she will like it!”

Eventually, Phoebe decided to at least try it on- and she was surprised to see how great it looked on her.

*

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Jane laughed as she pulled Freddie onto her lap, hands roaming over her lace clad body.

Freddie giggled softly as Jane kissed all over her chest, tugging on her lacy bra.

Just as she unclasped it, they heard a soft moan from the other room.

“Oh yeah.” Freddie laughed, placing Jane’s hands on her butt,

“I might have taken Phoebe shopping with me…”

*

Jenny all but pounced on her when Phoebe revealed the babydoll; Freddie was right, she was totally awestruck.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Jenny moaned as she rucked up the babydoll, making her way down Phoebe’s body and between her legs.

Phoebe’s eyes fluttered shut in bliss as Jenny’s tongue found her clit, lapping at her eagerly.

She grabbed onto Jenny’s short strands to pull her closer, panting as Jenny pushed her tongue inside, her hands roaming all over the babydoll.

Just when Jenny slipped a finger in beside her tongue, did they hear suspicious sounds from the other room.

“Oh, fuck, Jane!”

Phoebe laughed softly, patting Jenny’s head when she looked up between her thighs in confusion.

“Freddie bought herself a set too.” Phoebe explained, and Jenny nodded.

“I see. Well, I bet she’s nearly not as hot as you are right now.”

With that, she went back to licking Phoebe’s clit as well as gently fingering her, and Phoebe let out a happy sigh.

The lingeries definitely worked tonight, and Phoebe has never felt like such a hot goddess before.


	8. Meeting For The First Time

phoenixqueen07 asked: Phoebe/Jenny - Meeting for the first time before they worked for Freddie.

Phoebe could feel the eyes on her as she walked in, and she gritted her teeth.

She had no idea what she was doing here, anyways. She was not exactly the partying type, and yet, here she was now, walking into a lesbian bar, completely alone.

She sat on a bar stool at the counter, trying to avoid the people’s eyes. They must be thinking how ugly and fat she was. Everyone was so pretty…

She shouldn’t have come here. It was a mistake.

Phoebe sighed, about to wave down the bartender when something cold splashed onto her chest, making her squeal.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!”

A girl stuttered, horribly embarrassed, holding her - now- empty glass.

Phoebe was about to say ‘no problem’, but the breath stuck in her throat.

The girl was mindblowingly hot. She was short, but muscular with short dirty blonde hair and gorgeous eyes; she was that typical tomboy who made even the straightest girls question their sexuality.

“Can I buy you another one?” the girl offered, turning crimson red as she inspected the damage on Phoebe’s top.

She pulled out a tissue and started dabbing at Phoebe’s chest before realizing what she was doing. Phoebe was beet red at this point.

“Shit, you must think I’m an idiot.” The girl laughed, and Phoebe finally pulled herself together enough to speak.

“No, no, it’s fine. Uhm… Don’t worry about it.”

The girl gave her a smile that made Phoebe’s heart flutter.

“So, can I buy you another drink?” she asked, and Phoebe found herself nodding, with a smilw tugging on her lips.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

The girl grinned, extending her hand. “I’m Jenny.”

“Phoebe.”

“Well, I’m really glad I managed to spill my drink on you, Phoebe, no offence. At least now I have an alibi to get to know you.”

She gave Phoebe an appreciative once over, making her blush.

“Yeah.” Phoebe said softly,

“I’m kind of glad too.”


	9. Matchmaking

Anonymous asked: Pheobe /Jenny, Freddie plays Matchmaker.

“I know you think she’s hot.”

Phoebe nearly spat out her tea when Freddie suddenly sneaked up behind her, practically shouting intk her ears.

“Uhm… Who?” Phoebe coughed, and Freddie grinned, looking awfully smug. That was not a good sign.

“Jenny.” Freddie replied simply, grinning even wider when she saw the blush appearing on Phoebe’s cheeks.

“Oh, that… Whatever. It’s not like it’s mutual.”

Freddie scoffed, rolling her eyes. “What if it was?”

Phoebe shook her head, all but hiding behind her mug.

“It’s not.”

Freddie crossed her arms over her chest, a wave of determination washing over her.

She would find out if it was mutual, come hell or high water.

*

“Phoebe looks really pretty tonight.” Freddie mused, and Jenny swallowed audibly.

“Doesn’t she?” Freddie pressed further.

“That dress is very cute. Especially the cleavage, but I see you have discovered that.”

Jenny turned beet red, caught in the act, and Freddie laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

“Why don’t you take her out on an actual date?”

“She’s not into me.” Jenny scoffed, scratching at her neck in embarrassment.

These idiots, Freddie thought tiredly.

“Believe me, darling. You have to ask her out. And soon. She thinks you’re not into her, and she’s pining like an idiot. Go, be a good butch and ask her out.”

Jenny rolled her eyes but she blushed, looking longingly towards Phoebe for a while, before rising to her feet and walking over to her.

Freddie didn’t hear what they were talking about, but they were both blushing and giggling, so Freddie leaned back in her chair, satisfied with her matchmaking job.


	10. Hidden Talent

Anonymous asked: I got inspired, Jenny/Pheobe, Pheobe surprises Jenny with a long hidden talent?

Jenny actually wanted to announce her arrival, but the breath stuck in her throat as she walked into the kitchen, and ended up not saying anything.

Phoebe was baking something that smelled absolutely delicious, and she wore those ridiculous oven mittens and the frilly apron Jenny got for her.

But that’s not why Jenny was so awestruck.

Phoebe was singing.

And it was absolutely beautiful.

Jenny leaned against the doorframe, trying to be as quiet as possible and focused on listening, her lips already twitching into a smile.

Phoebe was singing a Beatles song, and she seemed completely wrapped up in it, swaying her hips ever so slightly to the melody in her head.

Some notes were a little raw, but all in all it was gorgeous, and clear, and Jenny couldn’t help the happy sigh that left her lips.

She managed to blow her cover, because Phoebe whipped around, her eyes widening and her cheeks turning red.

“I didn’t realize you were here.” Phoebe said softly, ducking her head.

“And I didn’t realize you have such a beautiful singing voice.” Jenny replied, walking closer to wrap her arms around Phoebe’s waist and pull her close.

“Can you sing for me? Please. I could listen to it forever.”

Phoebe blushed deeper and cleared her throat, but she started again, a little shy and uncertain, and it still made Jenny’s heart melt.

She always knew she had the most talented girlfriend in the world, and it seemed like Phoebe had more tricks up her sleeve!


	11. Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: Jenny/Pheobe, body worship?

Phoebe shivered softly as Jenny continued trailing kisses down her neck, her warm lips making her sensitive skin tingle.

One of Jenny’s hands slipped up to cup her breast, her thumb gently brushing a nipple, causing Phoebe to let out a soft whine.

Jenny pulled back a little, giving Phoebe a smile that made her heart flutter.

“You are so beautiful.” Jenny mused, and Phoebe blushed deeper, turning her gaze away. Jenny tutted, gently grabbing her chin and turning her face back.

“Hey, none of that. Look at me, Petal.”

She moved down again, kissing over Phoebe’s chest before taking a nipple into her mouth, her eyes never leaving Phoebe’s face.

“God…” Phoebe moaned, her eyes slipping close, and Jenny gently tapped her hip.

“Watch me. I want to show you how much I adore you, and I want you to see it.”

Jenny’s voice was the perfect combination of sweet and firm, and Phoebe couldn’t resist, opening her eyes to watch as Jenny licked her nipples teasingly.

Jenny moved lower, peppering kisses all over Phoebe’s belly. That was a focal point, considering how insecure Phoebe was about her body, so Jenny made sure to spend extra time at the places Phoebe wasn’t satisfied with.

“Gorgeous.” Jenny husked, playfully nipping at Phoebe’s hip, pulling a soft whimper out of her. She sucked a mark into the soft skin before moving over to her thighs, gently nipping at them.

Phoebe felt like a total mess with her flushed skin and heaving chest as Jenny licked over the inside of her thighs, close but not close enough to where she wanted her the most.

As if Jenny read her mind, she grabbed Phoebe’s thighs and hoisted them up over her shoulders, and then she disappeared between them, licking into her lover.

Phoebe whined, gripping at the sheets as Jenny gently pleasured her with her tongue, sucking on her clit with a low hum before pushing her tongue inside, gently fucking her with it.

She was more gentle than ever, every flick of her tongue felt like a praise. She pulled back, slipping two fingers inside Phoebe, looking up at her lovingly.

“You are the most gorgeous thing. I cannot stop touching you.”

She sneaked her free hand up on Phoebe’s body, gently caressing her tummy.

“And I won’t let you forget it.”

With that, she hooked her fingers to massage Phoebe’s G-spot, and the latter felt like she was floating.

Jenny sure knew how to make a girl feel special anf beautiful.


	12. Not A Midget

Anonymous asked: We see a lot of Jenny making Pheobe feel good. What about Pheobe making Jenny feel good about herself?

Jenny was huffing all the way home, and it would have been cute, if Phoebe wouldn’t have known that she was seriously hurt.

She couldn’t reach the higher shelf in the supermarket, and a group of teenagers laughed at her. Usually, Jenny was alright with this and could handle it, but they hit a nerve today.

“They are stupid.” Phoebe said softly.

“Forget about them.”

Jenny scoffed, throwing their bags down onto the bed, in a surprisingly dramatic manner.

“Assholes.” Jenny scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s bad enough that I’m a midget, they don’t have to rub it in.”

Phoebe tutted, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

“You’re not a midget.” Phoebe said softly, leaning in to nuzzle her cheeks.

“I just want to look like someone that could protect you.” Jenny sighed, hanging her head.

“But no one takes me seriously, because I’m short.”

“I do.” Phoebe said, giving her a gentle smile. She hooked a finger under Jenny’s chin and tilted her face, making her look into her eyes.

“I know that you can protect me. You’re very strong.”

She squeezed Jenny’s bicep, making sure to stroke her ego. Sure enough, Jenny flexed a little bit.

“I feel safe with you around.” Phoebe promised, leaning her head on Jenny’s shoulder and blinking up at her innocently. She knew just what would make Jenny feel better.

“You are strong, and fierce. And I don’t really care that you’re shorter than me. I still know you could always protect me.”

A hint of a smile was finally tugging on Jenny’s lips, and Phoebe grinned, kissing her cheek.

She definitely wasn’t going to let her girlfriend feel bad about herself, because to Phoebe, she was perfect.


	13. Dancing

Anonymous asked: Pheobe and Jenny, dancing

Phoebe swore under her breath as Jenny stepped on her foot- again. At least Jenny looked somewhat apologetic.

She was all cute asking Phoebe to dance- bowing and kissing her knuckles, what a show, really- but she couldn’t dance, so it was a little awkward.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to lead?” Phoebe laughed, stepping to the side to save her feet.

“I’m taller, and…”

“No.” Jenny scoffed, sticking her nose in the air and pulling Phoebe close again.

“I’m the butch.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes, but she let Jenny twirl her around - she had to bend down a lot to fit under her arm.

She placed her hands back on Jenny’s shoulders, letting her sway them to the side.

At least she couldn’t step on her foot this way.

“Well?” Jenny mused, her hands tightening around Phoebe’s waist.

“How am I doing?”

Well, she could finally place one foot after the other without tripping over and destroying Phoebe’s feet, so that was a great start.

“Great.” Phoebe said softly. She couldn’t resist twirling Jenny around too, but she finally went willingly.

Phoebe leaned down to press their lips together, and Jenny sighed happily, wounding her arms around her waist and pulling her as close as possible.

Hugging was definitely easier than dancing, and they were both better at it, but hey, at least they gave it a try!


	14. Hungovers And Egg Sandwiches

Anonymous asked: Jenny/Pheobe, there's nothing better after a night of making sure your boss / ex-girlfriend doesn't get too messed up then going home and having the love of your life make you an egg sandwich. (Or cute times with a hungover jenny.

Phoebe giggled softly as Jenny let out a miserable whine, rubbing her temples in circles.

“Wild night?” Phoebe teased, and Jenny groaned again.

“I tried to make sure Freddie wouldn’t get piss drunk, and I ended up wasted in exchange. Literally the only way to keep her from drinking more is if I drink what she ordered!”

“I mean, you could have just spilled it down the drain.” Phoebe laughed, stroking Jenny’s hair.

“But thank god you’re so heroic.”

Jenny snickered, laying her forehead against the cool surface of the table.

“My stomach is turning, but I’m also hungry. It’s trap 22.”

“How about an egg sandwich?” Phoebe asked, already heading for the fridge.

Jenny sighed happily, stretching out her sore muscles.

“See, this is why I love you. You always know what I need.”

Phoebe grinned, getting the ingredients from the fridge, and started putting the sandwich together.

Jenny bit into it with a happy sigh, her eyes all but rolling back into her head.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

“I know, right?” Phoebe laughed softly, ruffling Jenny’s hair.

“Eat, and then go and have a nap, okay?”

Jenny hummed something around her food, and Phoebe took it as a yes.


	15. Swimming

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Jenny, swimsuits/swimming

Phoebe sunk into the water happily, lolling her head back against the edge of the pool comfortably.

Just when she thought Heaven descended down on earth, she heard a loud splashing sound, and then her hair that she put up in a bun so it could stay dry got soaked.

“Thanks.” Phoebe chuckled, wiping water out of her eyes.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, then someone pressed a smacking kiss onto her cheek.

“You’re very welcome.” Jenny grinned.

“You know I like it when you’re wet.”

Phoebe groaned, bopping her on the nose.

“Don’t be so crude.”

Jenny chuckled, kissing over Phoebe’s neck and shoulders.

“I can’t help myself. How am I supposed to resist you when you look so hot?”

Phoebe blushed, ducking her head sheepishly as she looked down on her green bikini.

“Are you sure this bikini isn’t too much?” she asked shyly, and Jenny shook her head, pecking her on the lips.

“Not at all. You look gorgeous, Petal.”

Phoebe smiled softly, pressing their foreheads together.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” she said, raking her eyes over Jenny’s black bikini top and swimming trunks.

Jenny grinned, kissing Phoebe again before grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the edge.

“Let’s go for a swim, okay?”

Phoebe nodded, happily swimming after her girlfriend. They spent the day in the pool, floating and splashing each other, giggling like two naughty children.


	16. Opposites Attract

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Jenny, opposites attract?

Many people thought they wouldn’t work out together: they were just too different.

First of all, they were very different in terms of looks, the first thing people noticed about them.

Jenny was short, Phoebe was tall.

Jenny was muscular, Phoebe was fat.

Jenny was more masculine, while Phoebe was rather feminine.

And their personalities weren’t exactly similar, either.

Jenny was more outgoing, while Phoebe preferred staying home with a mug of tea and a good book.

Jenny sometimes had trouble expressing her feelings, while Phoebe was a very emotional person.

They had their own doubts about whether it would work out: but it did, absolutely.

They didn’t give a shit about their looks: that didn’t matter, concerning their relationship.

And the differences in their personalities also weren’t that problematic.

Jenny could pull Phoebe out of her shell and boost her confidence when she curled in on herself too much.

And Phoebe could drag Jenny back on the ground when she soared too high, and helped her express her feelings better, showing her that it didn’t make her weak.

They were different - so what?

Opposites truly attract, they knew that from experience.


	17. What Do You Even See In Her?

Anonymous asked: Jenny /Pheobe , "what do you even see in her? "

“What do you even see in her?”

Jenny looked up, frowning. Her mother was still scowling, looking personally offended for some reason.

“What do you mean?” Jenny asked, gripping her mug so hard she nearly shattered it.

She just told her Mum she was dating Phoebe, and instead of being happy, her mother just kept huffing.

“Well, she is not exactly your type.” her mother said. Jenny scoffed, getting more and more fed up.

“So what? I love her.”

Her mother frowned, shaking her head in disappointment.

“She looks like a whale, Jenny. Where are your eyes?”

Jenny slammed her palm down on the table, and she rose to her feet, snarling down at her mother.

“You take that back, right now. She is perfect! You wanna know what I see in her? That she is a kind, loving soul who would do anything for her loved ones. That she has a fantastic sense of humor and she can always make me smile. That she always supports me, unlike you!”

She all but stormed out, leaving her gaping mother behind.

*

Phoebe nearly had a heart attack when someone grabbed her and spun her around, pushing her against the counter and kissing her with such fervor she could barely breathe.

“What…?” Phoebe started, but Jenny shushed her softly.

“I love you.” Jenny said, continuing to shower her in kisses.

“I love you so much, and you’re so perfect, okay?”

“Okay.” Phoebe chuckled softly, letting Jenny continue kissing her everywhere she could reach.

Because Jenny would never stop kissing her, or touching her, or loving her: she truly was perfect, and she didn’t give a shit about what anyone said.


	18. Hot Butch

Anonymous asked: Jenny is a hot butch who makes Pheobe brain shut down with her hotness.

Phoebe completely forgot why she was looking for Jenny in the first place. Maybe she wanted to ask her what she wanted for dinner, or it had something to do with their weekend plans.

But right now, the only thing she could focus on was Jenny doing pushups.

She knew her girlfriend was hot - she had eyes, obviously - but in moments like this, it became extremely obvious just how damn hot she was.

Phoebe watched as the firm muscles in her arms flexed, how her rock hard abs tightened, and she suddenly felt very parched.

Jenny looked up at spotted her, giving her a grin.

“Hey.” She said softly, rising to her feet and walking over to her.

She squeezed Phoebe’s hip lightly as she kissed her, and Phoebe couldn’t help but let out an embarrassing little sound.

Jenny pulled back, raising her eyebrows.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Phoebe squeaked, unable to stop her eyes from travelling all over Jenny’s muscles, her short hair damp with sweat, and that damn cheeky smirk that didn’t leave her face.

“Alright, then.” Jenny grinned, stretching out- and Phoebe was sure she was flexing for her, and it was such a cheap trick…

And it made the breath stuck in Phoebe’s throat all the same.

“I need to get this routine done.” Jenny said, going back to working out.

She sent the blushing Phoebe a grin.

“Wanna stay and watch?”

Phoebe could only whine in response.


	19. Starving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: eating disorder

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Jenny, casual fatphobia finally got to her. No one noticed that Pheobe stopped eating untill she passes out.

Phoebe always had an explanation ready: she wasn’t hungry, she already ate, her stomach was being funny, and so no one got suspicious at first.

She didn’t want to draw attention, because she knew they would freak out, especially Jenny. But she really, really wanted to lose some weight finally.

Phoebe liked to pretend the constant comments didn’t phase her, but that wasn’t true. That was only so much one could handle.

And despite her usually being a quite realistic, level headed person, she started her dangerous plan.

And it was all going well for a while - she was hungry like hell, but she wouldn’t break. She wanted to be slim and gorgeous, the kind of girl Jenny deserved.

That was until her system shut down from the constant starving, and she passed out cold.

She woke up in the hospital, hooked up to an IV stand, and Jenny crying next to her.

“What the hell was that…” Jenny snifled, clutching her hand.

“You scared the shit out of me. The doc said you were extremely malnourished.”

Phobe blushed, avoiding Jenny’s eyes. There goes her cover.

“Petal, why?” Jenny sighed, kissing the back of her hand.

“This is so dangerous, and you know that.”

“I just wanted to be beautiful.” Phoebe admitted, feeling tears stinging her eyes.

Jenny sighed, sitting up on the bed next to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

“But you are beautiful, Phoebe. You are perfect for me just the way you are.”

She held Phoebe close, letting her cry to her heart’s content.

It took Jenny a while to convince Phoebe to go and see a specialist about it, but she managed, and she always accompanied her girlfriend to therapy sessions.

It wasn’t an easy ride, the journey to accept herself, but in the end, Phoebe felt so much better in her skin with the constant help of her girlfriend.


	20. Let Me Show You How to Flirt

Anonymous asked: Jenny/Pheobe, the classic let me show you how to do this flirting?

“Confidence, baby. That’s what it’s all about.”

Phoebe blushed heavily at the nickname, even though Jenny didn’t mean it like that. She ducked her head shyly, blinking up at her from under her lashes.

“I’m not a confident person.” Phoebe said, and Jenny laughed softly, gently patting her hand.

“But you can be. Just try it on me.” She advised, making Phoebe nearly choke on her spit.

Oh God.

Jenny was so kind to offer Phoebe a lesson in flirting, but she was oblivious to the fact that Phoebe had a massive crush on her, and this was just pure torture.

Phoebe took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Phoebe croaked, and Jenny laughed, shaking her head.

“Oh, how sweet. Phoebe, you sound like a scared little kitten.”

“Because I am.” Phoebe mumbled, and Jenny raised an eyebrow with a little smirk, but she didn’t make a comment.

“Look, let me show you.” Jenny said, rising to her feet and grinning up at Phoebe.

“Hello, gorgeous. Can I buy you a drink?”

Phoebe felt like her head was on fire with how hard she blushed, and she nodded timidly.

“Great.” Jenny purred. She placed a hand on Phoebe’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Is… This… Still part of the lesson?” Phoebe stuttered, her heart pounding so fast she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Jenny didn’t reply: she stood on the tips of her toes instead, kissing Phoebe on the lips, making the breath stuck in her throat.

She backed Phoebe against the table, her hands squeezing her hips a little tighter as she slipped her tongue inside her mouth, and Phoebe opened her mouth to let her in.

She gasped when Jenny finally pulled back with a smirk.

“So… This was just an excuse to…?” Phoebe laughed nervously, and Jenny nodded, tracing her bottom lip with her thumb.

“Yeah. Was I good?”

Phoebe sighed softly, melting into her arms.

“Really good.”


	21. Kitchen Make-Out

Anonymous asked: Jenny/Pheobe, kitchen make out

Phoebe squeaked as Jenny pushed her up against the counter, bracketing her hips with her hands on the surface behind her.

“You’re being very naughty.” Phoebe giggled, a little moan escaping her lips as Jenny nipped at her neck.

“Mhm. You know you like it.”

She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed their lips together, licking along Phoebe’s lips playfully.

Phoebe opened her mouth, letting Jenny slip her tongue inside, and she sucked on it lazily, making Jenny groan.

She tugged on Phoebe’s bottom lip with her waist, making her whimper against her mouth and clutch onto her shoulder.

Jenny gasped as Phoebe suddenly scooped her up, turning them around and sitting Jenny up on the counter, wedging herself between her legs and leaning in for another kiss.

Jenny’s hands sneaked down Phoebe’s back, grabbing her butt and giving it a smack, making her moan into her mouth.

She slid her tongue over Phoebe’s, joining it in a heated dance.

“Oops… Sorry.”

They broke apart with a smacking sound, and saw Jane standing with a carton of milk in her hands.

“Don’t mind me.” Jane said, already shuffling away. “Keep going.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Jenny grinned, pulling Phoebe back into a deep kiss.


	22. Thirst Traps

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/jenny , thirst traps?

Jenny was in the middle of having a beer with her friends when her phone pinged.

She checked it curiously, and she nearly spat out her beer. She quickly hid the screen with her hands before excusing herself to the toilet.

There she could open the pic for real, and she let out a soft groan.

It was a picture of Phoebe in a gorgeous, lacy black lingerie set, and it set Jenny’s skin on fire.

It was quite the professional pic, something you would see in a magazine, and Jenny suddenly didn’t feel like staying with her friends anymore.

She all but burst into the room where Phoebe was still lounging in the bed in her lingerie, and she blinked up at Jenny innocently.

“You’re home early.” Phoebe said softly, stretching out languidly. Jenny’s eyes went to her stockings, and she gave a growl.

Phoebe didn’t have time to tease her anymore, because Jenny pounced on her, all but tearing her lingerie off.

*

Jenny took “revenge” just a few days later.

Phoebe accompanied King in an interview, and she was standing in the back as usual when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She thought it was an important call, so she checked it, and she clasped a hand over her mouth when she saw the message.

It was a picture of Jenny in a training bra and boy shorts, flexing.

Phoebe tried to pretend she wasn’t about to pass out in the back, all the while wishing she could be home soon.

Thank god Freddie went to have a drink with the girls and Jane, so no one was around when Phoebe jumped her sexy girlfriend.


	23. Drunken Confessions

Anonymous asked: Phoebe and Joe , Drunken confessions.

Jenny snickered softly, taking the shot out of Phoebe’s hands and downing it herself, making her let out an offended huff.

“That was mine!” Phoebe slurred, trying to slap at Jenny, but her vision was quite blurry, and she missed her completely.

“So what?” Jenny chuckled, gently flicking her nose.

Phoebe blushed, but she didn’t reply, just leaned back against the counter next to Jenny.

Their arms brushed in the process, and Phoebe sighed softly, swaying on her feet lightly.

She glanced to the side and noticed that Jenny was staring at her.

“What?” she asked, and Jenny smirked, making her feel all the more confused.

“Have I told you how fucking beautiful you are?”

Phoebe swallowed thickly. Was that a joke? Was Jenny fucking with her?

“No?” she tried, and Jenny sighed, cupping Phoebe’s cheek clumsily.

“That’s because I was an idiot who didn’t dare say it.” Jenny chuckled.

“You are so pretty, I want to cry.”

Phoebe giggled, clutching onto Jenny’s hand. Maybe it was a joke, but the generous amount of alcohol in her system made her more relaxed.

“You are hot too.” Phoebe said, making Jenny’s eyes lit up.

“I love your arms.”

“I love your lips.” Jenny said, tracing Phoebe’s bottom lip with her thumb.

“They are soft as hell. Can I kiss you?”

Phoebe laughed, pushing at her lightly.

“You are not serious.”

“I am.” Jenny said, and with that, she surged forward and pressed their lips together, trying to clutch onto Phoebe’s shoulders but missing and grabbing her boobs instead.

Not like Phoebe minded that, to be honest.

She had no idea what this was right now, but she decided they could worry about it in the morning.


	24. She's So Cute, I Think I'm Gonna Die

Anonymous asked: Jenny /Pheobe, "she's so cute, I think I'm gonna die""

“She’s so cute, I think I’m gonna die.”

Jane looked up with a confused look, sending a glare towards Jenny.

“Who?”

Jenny sighed dreamily, staring in the distance. Well, she was staring at someone, more specifically: she was staring at Phoebe who was on the phone with someone.

“Phoebe.” Jenny replied, a stupid, lovesick smile plastered onto her face.

Jane groaned. Sure, okay, she didn’t blame Jenny- she was the same when it came to Freddie - but she asked her friend to help with the dinner, but Jenny dropped the chef role completely just to ogle her crush.

“She looks so pretty in pink.” Jenny stated, raking her eyes over Phoebe’s dress.

“Tell me I’m wrong. She looks like a gorgeous flower.”

“Yeah.” Jane said, gently tapping her on the shoulder. “Can we please get back to it?”

“Her hair looks so soft.” Jenny continued, grinning like the fool she was.

“I wanna play with it.”

“Good for you.” Jane sighed. “Jenny, the chicken…”

“Her cheeks are so rosy.” Jenny breathed. “I wanna kiss them. They must be so warm.”

“Jenny, please…”

“And her eyelashes are so long… Why is she so beautiful, Jane!? Explain!”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Jane chuckled, lightly swatting at Jenny with her spoon.

It seemed like Jenny was finally concentrating on cooking again, but then Phoebe walked up to them, and she fell apart again.

“How is the chicken coming along?” Phoebe asked, and Jenny blinked up at her with stars in her eyes.

“Beautifully.” Jenny breathed, and Phoebe looked confused for a second before she blushed, ducking her head shyly.

Jane snickered, continuing to work alone.


	25. Wife Material

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Jenny, surprised by their girlfriends domestic skills.

The first thing that Phoebe noticed upon arriving home, is that everything was literally squeaky clean.

The cobwebs she has been whining about for weeks were nowhere to be seen now, the shelves were practically shining, and the floor was so clean you could have eaten from it.

Even the windows were thoroughly cleaned, gleaming beautifully in the sunshine.

“Wow.” Phoebe chuckled softly, looking around the house.

“Freddie and Jane will lose their minds.”

“I hope so.” Jenny laughed, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

“I did this all alone.”

Phoebe gasped, her eyes widening. Now that she mentioned it, no janitor was around today, and Jenny was swimming in sweat, still holding a duster in her hand.

“I didn’t realize you were so…” Phoebe struggled to find the words, so Jenny helped her out with a laugh.

“Wife material?” She teased, and Phoebe blushed deeply. Oh. That didn’t sound too bad…

“Yes.” Phoebe said softly, breathing in the smell of fresh laundry.

“Wife material.”

*

Jenny should have seen her “reward” coming, but she was still surprised when Phoebe surprised her with an entire gourmet course.

Sure, Jenny was aware that Phoebe could cook- but this was something even the best chefs would struggle with.

“Wife material?” Phoebe asked shyly, and Jenny gave her a bright grin, pulling her into a deep kiss.

“Damn right you are.”


	26. Wedding

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/jenny, wedding?

Phoebe’s heart was pounding so fast she was scared she was going to have a heart attack. Holy shit. This was happening. They were getting married.

Jenny was grinning like she always did, already standing before the altar, but there was an extra spark in her eyes, one that was reserved for her beautiful bride today.

“You’re gorgeous.” Jenny breathed, looking over Phoebe’s dress, making her blush.

“So are you.” Phoebe said softly, sighing dreamily. Jenny in a tux was always a welcome sight, and especially today.

Freddie was already sobbing, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin, while Jane was grinning proudly, utterly happy that their friends were going to be together forever now.

They could barely get through their vows, they were grinning so much: they were pretty sure they haven’t been this happy before.

Jenny’s fingers were shaking a little as she pulled the ring on Phoebe’s finger, but her smile was bright, her eyes full of love and happiness.

“You may now kiss each other.” The priest announced, and Jenny surged forward, kissing Phoebe with all her might.

The guests cheered, and Phoebe was smiling through her tears.

She wasn’t that surprised that their friends absolutely showered them in flower petals- they were all so happy that they finally found each other.

And so were they: they have come a long way, and the rest was still yet to come.


	27. Not So Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, oral sex, collars, hair pulling

twilightsforthegays asked: Phoebe and Jenny's close friends (in good nature) make jokes about them not having a sex life because they never show any PDA. They laugh about, but behind doors it turns out they're Kinky As Hell. Phoebe's a dominatrix & Jenny's a good little sub for her

Phoebe and Jenny seemed like the sweetest, most vanilla couple you could ever meet.

They were almost shy around each other, so innocently in love, and their friends constantly teased them about how virginal they were.

God, were they wrong as hell.

They could imagine whatever they wanted, but they couldn’t see them now, couldn’t see Phoebe smirking down at Jenny who was kneeling on the floor, looking up at her with adoration.

“You think you deserved touching me?” Phoebe drawled, cupping her own breasts, making Jenny let out a soft moan.

“Were you good enough to deserve it?”

“I hope so, Ma'am.” Jenny breathed, licking her lips hungrily.

Phoebe cooed, slipping a hand between her legs and rubbing her clit, making Jenny let out a pained whine.

“Please,” Jenny pleaded, “let me touch you. I’m gonna make you feel so good, Ma'am. I swear. I’m gonna worship you like the goddess you are, please!”

Phoebe chuckled softly, grabbing Jenny’s collar and dragging her forward, pulling her flush against her crotch.

“Well, you did ask nicely.” Phoebe purred.

“Show me how much you adore me.”

Jenny licked into her eagerly, making Phoebe moan and grab onto her shorts strands, tugging on them harshly.

“Make me feel good.” Phoebe ordered, and Jenny nodded, eagerly pushing her tongue inside Phoebe.

She was eating her out greedily, like she was starving and Phoebe was her last meal, making content little noises all the while.

“Good girl.” Phoebe cooed, and Jenny made a happy sound against her clit.


	28. First Argument

Anonymous asked: Jenny/Phoebe first argument they had?

Christmas was supposed to be about love and warmth, wasn’t it?

Except, when the holiday-planning stress took its toll on you, and you crashed under the weight of it all.

Jenny should have known “the your family or mine?” question couldn’t end up in a positive way.

“I really miss them, okay?” Phoebe huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I haven’t seen them in months.”

“Well, me neither.” Jenny replied, rubbing at her temples. She had a headache coming on.

“Why can’t we do what I want, just for once?”

“What?” Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrow.

“What the hell, Jenny?”

Jenny scoffed. She suddenly had the longing to bury herself in the snow outside to cool off. This argument has been going on for two hours, and it was getting too much.

“I’m just saying, you can be a little selfish sometimes.”

Phoebe gasped, looking so offended, Jenny almost felt bad for her. Almost.

“Why are you being so mean to me? I just want to see my family!”

“So am I!” Jenny snapped, nearing the end of her fuse.

Their issue hasn’t got solved that afternoon, and they spent the evening huffing, their backs turn on each other.

They finally managed to work out some sort of plan the next morning, and they immediately calmed down.

“Sorry for calling you selfish.” Jenny said softly, kissing Phoebe’s cheek.

“Well, I was kind of selfish.” Phoebe admitted, tucking her face away in her girlfriend’s neck.

It was a stupid fight, and thankfully, they were much stronger together than to let it get between them.


	29. Softie

Anonymous asked: Jenny being all tough and stuff but in the reality she’s a softie and cuddly girl when she’s with Phoebe

Jenny may have seen like a rough tomboy, but there was someone who could always turn her into a soft marshmallow.

Whenever she was around Phoebe, she just melted completely.

Maybe it was because Phoebe’s soft, gentle personality rubbed off on her, or for a different reason, but all in all, Jenny found herself being absolutely soft with Phoebe.

She wasn’t that big on cuddles back then, but now, she felt like she would die if she didn’t get her daily dose of them.

“I need to pee.” Phoebe whined, trying to pry Jenny’s muscular arms off her waist.

“Come on, let me up.”

“No.” Jenny said simply, burying her face in Phoebe’s neck, breathing in her scent.

“God, you smell amazing. And you’re so pretty. So soft. I love you so much.”

Phoebe chuckled, gently patting her hand.

“You’re being really cute, but I’m going to pee myself.”

“I don’t care.” Jenny murmured, peppering kisses all over Phoebe’s shoulders.

“I just wanna hold you forever. Stay.”

Phoebe groaned, but she couldn’t help a fond little smile.

She never had an issue with her girlfriend being a softie, that was for sure.


	30. Are You Crying?

Anonymous asked: Jenny crying watching a film and Phoebe is like “Are you crying?” And she of course denies because she’s a badass but Phoebe thinks she’s cute

Phoebe couldn’t see it first, as her head was in Jenny’s lap, but she heard an unmistakable little snifle.

She rolled around to face Jenny, and sure enough there were tears in her eyes.

It was amusing, for two reasons: one, this was the cheesiest rom-com ever known to mankind, and even Phoebe “emotional” Freestone didn’t cry during it because it was too ridiculous. And two, Jenny so very rarely cried.

“Are you crying?” Phoebe asked softly, making Jenny snap back into reality.

She wiped at her eyes quickly, clearing her throat, but she couldn’t fool Phoebe, no matter how hard she tried.

“No?” Jenny huffed, her cheeks turning red.

“I wouldn’t cry at something like that.”

Phoebe hummed, reaching up to gently pat Jenny’s wet cheeks.

“Your eyes are all teary.” Phoebe countered, and Jenny gave a soft groan.

“It’s because something must have went into it!”

“Okay, then.” Phoebe said softly with a knowing smile, turning back to face the tv.

She kept hearing those little snifles all throughout the movie, and she could barely keep her cooes at bay.


	31. The Goddess And The 12 Year Old Boy

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Jenny, "she's a tall goddess and I look like a 12 year old boy"

Jenny usually had a hard time expressing her feelings verbally, thus she mostly kept her insecurities and doubts to herself.

When she was under the influence of alcohol, though, she let her guard down. This is how Phoebe found out about that one suprising insecurity Jenny had.

She was like a heavy sack, not exactly cooperative, and Phoebe nearly broke her back trying to put her into bed.

Jenny clinged to her, trying to pull her down, and Phoebe had to grab onto the edge of the table to keep herself steady.

“Jenny, you’re drunk…” Phoebe grinned, and Jenny scoffed, dropping her arms.

“Of course you wouldn’t want to cuddle me.” Jenny murmured, throwing her arm across her eyes.

“That’s what I’ve been saying… That she’s a tall goddess, and I look like a 12 year old boy.”

It seemed like she was mostly muttering to herself now, and Phoebe frowned. What was this all about?

“What are you talking about?” Phoebe asked, carding her fingers through Jenny’s hair, but she just groaned.

“You must feel ashamed showing me off.” Jenny grumbled, already half-asleep.

“I’m a midget.”

Phoebe sighed deeply, pulling the blanket off her and climbing in beside her. Jenny made a happy sound, immediately clinging to her.

“Are you staying?” She asked, and her voice was so hopeful, it broke Phoebe’s heart. It never occurred to her that someone as confident as Jenny could have self-esteem issues too.

“Of course I am.” Phoebe said softly, kissing Jenny’s forehead.

“We’re gonna talk about this tomorrow when you’re sober, okay? We have to.”

Jenny nodded with a hum, smushing her cheeks against Phoebe’s breasts, and immediately falling asleep.

Phoebe sighed, wrapping her arms around her securely.

Jenny definitely needed to talk about this, that was for sure.


	32. The Goddess And The 12 Year Old Boy Part 2

Anonymous asked: Phoebe/Jenny part 2 of the last ask when they talk about Jenny’s insecurities

Jenny looked utterly embarrassed, her cheeks pink and her eyes cast downwards, avoiding looking at Phoebe.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Jenny said, biting her lip.

“I don’t know what I was talking about…”

“You do.” Phoebe said, covering her hand with her own and giving it a light squeeze.

“You promised you would tell me how you feel.”

Jenny nodded with a sigh, playing with Phoebe’s fingers for a while until she gathered her thoughts.

“I don’t like how short I am.” Jenny admitted, blushing deeper.

“I’m supposed to be the big strong butch whom you are drooling over, but I can’t do that when I’m tiny and have this baby face…”

“Well, I am drooling over you.” Phoebe said, smiling when Jenny’s eyes lit up for a second.

“But… I don’t know. You could have much better, you know?” Jenny continued.

“Like… Jane. Big and strong.”

“Like she’s so tall.” Phoebe chuckled, and Jenny couldn’t help but laugh.

Phoebe squeezed Jenny’s hand a little tighter, hooking a finger under her chin and lifting her face.

“Look, Jenny, for me you are the hottest woman. I don’t care that you’re short, or don’t look gruff. Why would I like that? That’s what make you unique.”

She ran a hand over Jenny’s bicep with a smirk. “Strong…” she started,

“…. and soft.” She said, cupping Jenny’s cheek, making her smile.

“That is a really great combination.”

Jenny kissed her palm, leaning into her touch.

“Thank you, Petal.” She said softly, and Phoebe smiled, pressing their lips together.

“I’m just telling you the truth. But you’re welcome, love.”


	33. First Kiss

Anonymous asked: Can you write Jenny/Phoebe and their first kiss? Who was the one who initiated? I imagine Freddie spying them and then run away to Jane and tell her they finally did it

To be honest, the lingering touches became more and more frequent. They were looking at each other a little too long nowadays, too gently.

It was only a matter of time, to be honest.

They were sitting on the couch, just talking about mundane things, listening to the fire cackling in the fireplace behind them.

Phoebe was so gorgeous like that, the light of the fire reflecting off her curls, and Jenny found herself getting lost in the image.

Her cheeks were rosy from the wine and the good laugh they had, their lips looking pinker than usual. One had to be blind not to appreciate the beauty.

Jenny placed a gentle hand on her knee, getting Phoebe’s attention, who turned to her, blinking at her curiously.

Jenny swallowed, her eyes drifting to Phoebe’s lips. Was she allowed…? Could she do it…?

She hesitated, moving in an inch before stopping, unsure of whether she should or not.

Phoebe decided for her, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together shortly before pulling back, blushing.

“I…” Phoebe started, but Jenny cut her off with her lips, more certain this time.

She cupped the back of Phoebe’s head, her fingers tangling in the soft hair as she dragged her tongue across her plump bottom lip, and Phoebe opened her mouth, eagerly letting her in.

Jenny gently pushed her down on the couch, getting on top. She laced their fingers together, her lips never leaving Phoebe’s - they both waited too long to lose any second.

*

Freddie darted away before they could spot her (though she doubted they would notice anyone in the room but each other), rushing back to Jane.

“They did it!” She squealed, bouncing up and down.

“They are making out!”

Jane laughed, giving a thumbs up.

It was definitely time.


	34. Scent

jmrcry asked: Phoebe/Jenny: Jenny loves how Phoebe smells like cookies and fresh bread, since she is always in the kitchen making something delish 😋

Maybe it was a weird thing to say, but Phoebe was hands down the best-smelling woman in the whole world, according to Jenny.

She seemed to have a constant sweet scent lingering around her, no matter what she did, and Jenny simply adored it.

It was probably to be done with the fact that she spent a lot of her time in the kitchen making cookies and other delicious treats to everyone’s biggest happiness.

She was in the middle of baking again, in her little apron, and Jenny’s heart fluttered as she approached her.

She wrapped her arms around her from behind, nosing along her neck and inhaling her sweet scent.

“What are you doing?” Phoebe giggled, and Jenny hummed, dropping a kiss just below her jaw.

“You smell amazing.” She mused, her arms tightening around Phoebe.

“I love it.”

“Oh, that’s the cinnamon biscuit.” Phoebe said, pointing at the cookie dough, but Jenny shook her head with a grin.

“No, that’s you.” Jenny said, kissing Phoebe’s neck, making delighted goosebumps rise on her skin.

“You always smell like that, even if you’re not in the kitchen. It’s so unique.”

“So, that means you will keep sniffing me like a creep?” Phoebe laughed, turning her head to kiss Jenny’s nose softly, making her chuckle.

“Yes.” Jenny said simply, and Phoebe rolled her eyes with a little smile, going back go baking while her girlfriend clinged to her, marveling in her sweet scent.


	35. Nail Polish

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Jenny, nail polish?

“Don’t move.”

Jenny rolled her eyes, but she stayed as still as she could muster, looking down at her hand suspiciously.

“It’s weird.” Jenny said, scrunching up her nose at the intense smell.

“Quite ticklish.”

“I know.” Phoebe giggled. She was clearly having a field day with this.

She constantly nagged Jenny that she wanted to try nail polish on her, just for fun, and of course, Jenny couldn’t resist her puppy eyes.

And now, here she was, getting her nails painted black.

Phoebe pulled back, gently cleaning off the excess nail polish off her fingers before grinning proudly.

“It’s done!”

Jenny held up her hand, inspecting it with a hum. It didn’t even look all that bad.

“It’s badass.” Phoebe stated, and Jenny chuckled.

“Could be worse. How long until it dries?”

“About 10 minutes.” Phoebe replied, and Jenny groaned.

Phoebe will definitely pay for this, one day.

Until then, she could handle some badass-looking nail polish.


	36. Vegan Dinner

Anonymous asked: Pheobe learns how to make a vegan dinner for jenny.

Admittedly, it was a little harder than Phoebe thought it would be.

Abandonding the meat was one thing- it’s not like she hasn’t made meals without meat before- but not using eggs, milk, anything that had to do with animals…

Let’s just say, she spent the entire day nagging Brianna for recipes, and where to get the ingredients, that were really vegan, and also didn’t cost her her entire life.

Once the frustrating shopping-trip ended, the cooking went all the much easier.

She ended up making vegan tacos for a first, and to be honest, she was quite proud of herself. Here she goes, the most traditional cook in the whole world, not using any kind of animal product, and it turned out totally amazing!

Phoebe even overworked a little, throwing in some vegan brownies too, while she was at it.

And Jenny’s mind was totally blown once she saw what her girlfriend made for her.

“Petal,” Jenny gasped, “is it…?”

“All vegan!” Phoebe announced proudly. She watched with a grin as Jenny inspected everything, her eyes wide.

Jenny pulled her into a kiss, wrapping her arms around her tightly and smiling up at her with literal hearts in her eyes.

“Can I just say, how much I appreciate the effort?” Jenny said, kissing Phoebe again.

“Most of my exes just didn’t give a shit. So, thank you, baby.”

“You’re really welcome.” Phoebe said softly, squeaking when Jenny pulled her into an even deeper kiss, that knocked the breath out of her.

She clearly appreciated the dinner, that was for sure.


	37. No Need For Competition

Anonymous asked: Phoebe is having a hard time "competing" with Freddie. Jenny and Freddie were in a relationship and Phoebe realized that she will physically never be in the same range as Freddie, nor she will be that beautiful, and it made her super insecure. She talks with Jenny about this.

To be honest, Phoebe hated herself for being jealous of her friend- it’s not like Freddie gave her any reason to.

But then again, Phoebe wasn’t feeling like that because she was scared that Freddie would seduce Jenny (come on, she had Jane, and wouldn’t even look at anyone else).

She was scared, that she couldn’t live up to Jenny’s expectations.

It was constantly eating away at her, so she realized it was time she talked to Jenny, before she would go mad.

She blushed heavily when she sat her girlfriend down, her eyes firmly on the ground.

“Have you ever thought about…” Phoebe started, “that maybe you went for a dollar taco after the caviar?”

Jenny’s eyes widened, and Phoebe felt even worse. God, she can’t even speak in normal sentences, of course she was nothing like Freddie.

“Baby, what… What are you talking about?” Jenny asked, confused, and Phoebe took a deep breath.

“Freddie is so hot, and she was your ex, and now you’re dating me, and I know that I will never be that hot, and I don’t know if I could live up to your expectations, because you dated someone who had those gorgeous legs and the tiniest waist I’ve ever seen, and just one of my thighs is as big as Freddie’s whole body! Okay, maybe not, but she is so damn beautiful, and I’m not even close, and, I… ”

She finally ran out of breath, and Jenny used this oppurtinity to pull her down onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

“Hey, stop this.” Jenny said softly. She placed a finger against Phoebe’s lips when she tried to speak again.

“Petal, I’m not dating Freddie anymore. I’m dating you, you’re the only one I see, okay? I don’t care that you two don’t look the same, why would I want that?”

“Because you’re used to slim beauties with big doe eyes…?” Phoebe tried, and Jenny snorted.

“You have big doe eyes too, in case you didn’t notice. But Phoebe, come on. I love you, and you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Do you not see how I can barely function around you? You’re gorgeous.”

Phoebe blushed, ducking her head, and Jenny hooked a finger under her chin to lift her face.

“I don’t care, that I used to date someone who was smaller, or whatever.” Jenny continued. “I’m only focusing on you. And I’m really loving what I’m seeing, hot stuff.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help it when her lips curled into a small smile.

“Do you mean it?” Phoebe asked shyly, and Jenny nodded, squeezing her hips tighter.

“Of course. Now, can we please stop talking about Freddie? I really got in the mood to prove to you just how hot I find you.” She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Phoebe scoffed with a grin.

“Okay. Okay, we can stop talking about her.”

“Good.” Jenny replied, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss.


	38. Comfy

Anonymous asked: Jenny/Phoebe “Move!”-“Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?”

Just a few hours of peaceful reading would have been enough for Phoebe, but of course, she wasn’t allowed to have that.

She was so comfortable, lying on her stomach on the couch and completely lost in the book she was reading, that she didn’t notice the impending danger.

She only caught on when she felt something - well, someone- weighing down on her, taking a seat on her butt and causing her to interrupt her pleasant reading.

Phoebe turned around, giving a huff when she spotted her girlfriend sitting on her ass like it was the most natural thing in the world, holding a book herself.

“What are you doing?” Phoebe asked, and Jenny looked up from her book with an innocent smile.

“I’m reading.” She replied simply, and Phoebe scoffed, reaching behind herself to swat at her thigh.

“Well, can you do it somewhere else? That is my butt, that you’re sitting on.”

“Why?” Jenny asked, clearly seeing no issue with the situation. “It’s lovely.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Sure, Jenny wasn’t that heavy, but sitting on her like that and pressing her into the couch, the experience wasn’t all that comfortable.

“Jenny, you’re breaking my pelvis.” Phoebe whined. “Move!”

“Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am right now?” Jenny asked with a smile, patting Phoebe’s butt.

“I was looking for something soft and lovely to read on, and I found you.”

Phoebe blushed, unable to smile. Shit, when her girlfriend was being so smooth, it was hard to be mad at her.

“Okay.” Phoebe eventually said with a sigh. “You can stay for a few minutes.”

Jenny squealed, and Phoebe rolled her eyes with a fond little smile, going back to her book.


	39. Boudoir Photos

glamaunt asked: Pheobe surprising Jenny with boudoir photos?

Jenny frowned as she opened the little envelope. Phoebe didn’t really send her letters, considering they lived together - so, whatever this was, it must have been very important if she couldn’t wait for Jenny to come home.

She was pretty sure her heart stopped as she pulled the photos out, her skin prickling with heat immediately.

In her hands, she was holding the hottest, most professional-looking boudoire photos she has ever seen in her entire life.

There was one with Phoebe in a lacy lingerie set, sitting on the edge of the bed with a cheeky grin, her finger bent in a beckoning movement.

Another pic was of her wearing only her panties, her hands coyly covering her breasts, sending an innocent look over her shoulder at the camera.

And then there was one with her completely naked, laying on her stomach and looking like the perfect little prey.

Jenny squeezed her thighs together, trying not to come into her pants right there. It was definitely a lovely surprise: Phoebe so rarely put herself on display like that, and now she practically offered herself on a silver platter, pretty much turning into every single one of Jenny’s wet fantasies.

She practically tackled Phoebe down when she got home, impatiently pulling on her clothes and making her giggle.

“So, you got the photos.” Phoebe grinned, and Jenny growled, dipping down to suck a mark into her neck.

“I did.” She rasped, littering kisses all over Phoebe’s skin.

“Jesus, baby. You have no idea what you did to me with those.”

“I’m glad you liked them.” Phoebe said softly, some of her usual shyness seeping back in, and Jenny smiled, kissing her on the lips sweetly.

“Of course I did.”


	40. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Jenny , first time they have sex?

Finally admitting their feelings for each other was one thing. Acting on said feelings and kissing was also something they could handle.

But getting to the next base had no business being this butterflies-in-your-stomach-exciting.

Maybe it was the fact that they have been pining after each other for so long, and that all those frustrations finally came to fruition, but despite being experienced adults, they felt like teenagers again.

“That good?” Jenny asked, her heart pounding like a hammer as she kissed her way down Phoebe’s body, making her blush.

“Yeah.” Phoebe breathed, biting her lip as Jenny finally delved between her thighs.

The thing is, Jenny has had sex with many people. She went down on a lot of girls, and so far, no one has complained. But she wanted to make this really good for Phoebe.

She kissed all over her mound before licking across her folds, making Phoebe gasp and jump slightly beneath her.

“Still good?” Jenny checked, placing a kiss straight against her clit, and Phoebe couldn’t hold back a whimper.

“Yes…”

Jenny smiled, finally spreading her girlfriend’s lips and dipping her tongue inside, humming softly at the taste.

She gently started lapping at the wetness, her hands snaking up on Phoebe’s body to grab her breasts, toying with her nipples and pulling delicious little moans out of her.

Phoebe stuffed a fist into her mouth to stop herself from screaming as Jenny pointed her tongue and thrusted it inside, fucking in and out of her gently.

She came with a shuddering gasp, delighted goosebumps rising on her skin as Jenny placed a few more kisses on her oversensitive parts before she moved up to kiss her.

Phoebe moaned softly as she tasted herself on Jenny’s tongue, and she flipped them over, not wasting any time before delving between Jenny’s legs to repay the delicious favor.

Jenny was much louder, grabbing onto her hair and pulling her close, grinding her hips against her face needily; she knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it, and frankly, Phoebe found this really hot.

It didn’t take long for Jenny to come, being already quite riled up. She let out a soft groan as she rode her orgasm out, her thighs trembling around Phoebe’s head.

“I think it’s safe to say we are a great match.” Jenny laughed breathlessly as she pulled Phoebe close until her head rested on Jenny’s chest.

Phoebe laughed softly, lacing their fingers together.

There really was no arguing about that statement.


	41. Not Exactly Carried-Out Plan

Anonymous asked: Phoebe and Jenny(?) go on their first date and Jenny tries to impress Phoebe by carrying her inside after their date but drops her instead.

It was supposed to be a cute romantic gesture: Jenny had it all planned out in her head.

She would just pick Phoebe up bride-style, carry her through the door (and then hopefully to the bedroom, if she was lucky). Not a very complicated plan, right?

Except, there were a few things Jenny didn’t take into count.

She was much, much smaller than Phoebe, and even with her muscular arms, carrying someone in that position was not an easy task- especially considering that she had quite a lot to drink.

And therefore, she barely managed to hoist a desperately protesting Phoebe up into her arms before she immediately dropped her, buckling over and falling on top of her.

“Shit, you okay?” Jenny asked, scrambling up and helping a blushing Phoebe to her feet.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Phoebe said quietly, averting her gaze. “You know how heavy I am.”

“Oh, come on.” Jenny said with a shrug and a smile. “Guess I just wanna work out some more.”

Phoebe didn’t seem convinced, so Jenny leaned in and kissed her until she melted, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“What if I carried you instead?” Phoebe offered, and Jenny scoffed.

“Nonsense. You’re femme, I’m butch. It’s my job to carry you.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes before she smirked, easily picking Jenny up, ignoring her shrieks.

It hurt her pride a little bit- but to be honest, being carried by Phoebe wasn’t even that horrible.

Oh, and they made it to the bedroom.


	42. Messy Wooing Attempt

Anonymous asked: Jenny tries to woo Phoebe with the help of Freddie but she slips and makes a mess on Phoebe

Jenny was a very skilled chef: everything she made looked and tasted absolutely delicious.

She had some troubling with the seving, though.

She decided she would charm her way into Phoebe’s skirt with the most delicious cake ever known to mankind: there was no way she wouldn’t swoon over that.

Freddie was eager to help her decorate it, and also to give her some much needed encouragment: after enough ego-pumping, Jenny felt ready to get her girl.

And she got her…

… covered in cake.

Freddie decided to give her one last push, literally, and Jenny lost her balance, slipping on the floor and stumbling forward, dropping the beautiful cake onto Phoebe’s lap.

Phoebe shrieked, jumping up and staring at her ruined clothes with wide eyes, and Jenny wanted to scream.

Freddie fled the scene immediately so no blame could have been placed on her, while Jenny just stood there, frozen on the spot.

“I’m so sorry…” she stammered, her cheeks going pale. Phoebe looked up, staring at her for a second, before she burst out laughing.

That immediately made Jenny slump with relief: maybe she didn’t fuck it up too much, if Phoebe was laughing.

“It’s okay.” Phoebe giggled, sending her a beautiful smile that made Jenny’s heart flutter.

Yep. She definitely didn’t fuck it up.


	43. Surprisingly Strong

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Jenny, Pheobe is surprisingly strong?

When Phoebe first - accidentally - picked her up, Jenny’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

It was supposed to be a simple hug, but then Phoebe got really caught up in it, and she lifted her off the ground, twirling her around like she was as light as a feather.

But it wasn’t really that Jenny was so light: it was that Phoebe was really strong.

Sure, Jenny couldn’t exactly complain- after working out so much, she couldn’t exactly be called weak- but her girlfriend’s strength still swept her off her feet.

Jenny tried to be a gentlewoman on many occassions, but to her biggest surprise, Phoebe could handle basically anything.

“Let me help.” Jenny insisted, but Phoebe just shook her head with a smile, not too phased under the weight of the two huge bags she was carrying.

“Oh, they are not that heavy.” Phoebe said softly. “But thank you, love.”

Eventually, Jenny managed to convince her to give her at least one bag, and she wasn’t proud of the squeak she let out when she felt how heavy it was.

And Phoebe was carrying two of those…!

“You’re insane.” Jenny said fondly, and Phoebe blushed with a little shrug.

“It’s not that hea…”

“It is.” Jenny cut her off softly, hoisting the bag higher up on her shoulder, while taking Phoebe’s hand.

“Guess we really are a power couple, huh?” Jenny teased, and Phoebe let out a soft laugh.


	44. Checkered Past

Anonymous asked: If this is too dark let me know, Pheobe/Jenny. Jenny ran away from her family in the us for a reason?

It always broke Phoebe’s heart to think that Jenny wasn’t accepted at home like she was. Sure, her mother clutched her pearls a little, but she didn’t have to go through what her girlfriend did.

She couldn’t fathom how anyone, especially one’s own family could treat someone so cruelly: Jenny was such a kind soul, she deserved so much better.

So much better than not even being invited to her own father’s birthday.

“Well, that was to be expected.” Jenny chuckled bitterly. Her eyes kept going back to the phone resting on the bedside table.

“I mean, I was the one who ran away, right?”

Phoebe sighed, scooting closer to her on the bed. She took Jenny’s hand into hers.

“You had to.” Phoebe reminded her softly. “You weren’t treated right in that house.”

Jenny hummed, biting her lip. She looked much smaller, much more uncertain than she usually was, and Phoebe suddenly wanted to go and hunt down everyone who ever made her feel that way.

“You will always have a family here.” Phoebe said softly, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

“I know it might not be enough comfort right now, but…”

“No, no.” Jenny cut her off with a small smile. “I’m really grateful, Petal.”

She pecked Phoebe on the lips gently, and Phoebe’s heart fluttered happily when she saw that usual light back in her eyes again.

“You’re a much better family than they ever will be.” Jenny said, burying her face in Phoebe’s neck.

Phoebe smiled, wrapping her arms around her. She made a promise to be always there for Jenny, and she will always keep that promise.


	45. How Did I Not Notice?

Anonymous asked: Pheobe/Jenny , "how did I not notice she was hot before now?"

“How did I not notice she was hot before now?”

Freddie looked up, slightly confused. She followed Phoebe’s eyes, chuckling softly when she realized who she was looking at.

“I think you did, darling. You just didn’t have the guts to say it out loud.”

“Don’t call me out like that.” Phoebe huffed, her eyes returning to Jenny who was busy in the kitchen, balancing two large pots in her arms.

“She’s so strong…”

Freddie rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a fond smile. It was really time for Phoebe to open her eyes: it took her a long time, but at least she was getting there.

She stood quietly and left the room, hoping that Phoebe might actually do something about this newfound attraction.

To be honest, Phoebe didn’t even notice that Freddie has left: her eyes were still fixated on Jenny’s arms, that looked better than ever.

Seriously, how the hell didn’t she notice!? They have been literally living together, how come she’s only seeing that now?

When Jenny looked her way and sent her a cute, lopsided smile, Phoebe sighed dreamily.

Okay, maybe Freddie was right. Jenny was always hot, and Phoebe was always a pining idiot.

She was just finally pulling herself together enough to accept it.

“Can I have a little help with the salad?” Jenny asked, grinning at Phoebe. “You’re the best salad maker in the world.”

Phoebe blushed, nodding. She joined Jenny by the counter, trying to keep her cool when their hips bumped together.

Jenny looked up at her, a strange, but not entirely unpleasant emotion swirling in her eyes, and Phoebe felt her pulse quickening.

Okay, she definitely had noticed it before.

But maybe the difference was the fact that she used to have a crush- and now she had something more, so much more…

Fuck, she was in love.


	46. Slippery

Anonymous asked: Jenny takes Phoebe on a nice hike only for then to slide down a hill and Phoebe lands on top of Jenny none of the girls are harmed they're just really muddy.

Truth be told, Phoebe did try to warn Jenny, but the latter was relentless: she was going to take her girlfriend out on a hike and show her the beauty of nature, come hell or high water.

“It looks slippery.” Phoebe said, voice full of worry. She gripped onto Jenny’s hand for dear life, not daring to look down.

“Don’t worry.” Jenns called back, gently pulling Phoebe along. “Our boots can handle anything.”

Phoebe didn’t argue, but she remained wary as they continued their hike. The landscape was truly beautiful, though, all harsh greens and hills reaching for the sky- it was easy to forget about any worries while reveling in the beauty of it.

That was until Jenny made a move to pull Phoebe closer to her, and they both slipped just as Phoebe predicted.

The fall wasn’t too bad, but it seemed nearly endless (especially because Phoebe was screaming really loudly, and Jenny’s ears were ringing by the time they made it to the ground).

They landed in more mud, Phoebe on top of Jenny and the latter sprawled out in the dirt like a ragged starfish.

“Jesus, are you okay?” Phoebe asked worriedly. Jenny laughed, picking a twig out of her hair.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

“I look disgusting.” Phoebe whined, looking down at her clothes that were practically soaked in mud. She realized she was still lying on top of her girlfriend and made an attempt to scramble off, but Jenny pulled her back.

“You can stay, you know.” Jenny winked, and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

“Seriously? In the mud? After we fell down a freaking mountain?”

“Well, you can say it’s not just my clothes that got dirty.” Jenny teased. Phoebe groaned and quickly shut her up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
